I am Rose
by Elessthehedgecat
Summary: Amy gets amnesia in a battle with eggman and turns evil and stronger, and it looks like Sonic has feelings for her. Sonamy, Knuxouge, bits of Humour. 2 fan characters, Pizu and Piko. CP 8 BEEN UPGRADED!
1. Default Chapter

I am Rose 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Piko and Pizu the Pikachus. Sega owns the rest.

This is mainly based on Sonic X. In this fan fic the X Tornado is a separate plane from the Tornado 2 and it has 7 seats. Ok, I'm getting sick of people deleting my stories. So I'm gonna be extra careful. This is the second time this has been on here, so tell me if I did something wrong, and I'll fix it immediately. No flaming please. The last one I got made me cry.

Chapter 1- The battle 

The sky has gone black and lightning shot everywhere. The Sonic team was face to face with their archenemy, Dr Eggman on the Egg Carrier 4, finishing off the fight. He was in a Robot shaped like a Scorpion with missile launchers and sharp needles all over it, especially the tail. Sonic was in his attacking position with a cheesy smirk on his face with a bit of bruising and blood running down his face. Tails was in his Tornado 2-walk mode and was getting ready to fire full throttle. Knuckles was behind Sonic with his bruised and hurt knuckles in front of him ready to punch eggman flat. Rouge was standing beside Knuckles with her wing badly ripped and burnt. Shadow was beside Sonic giving eggman a hating look with blood coming out of his mouth.Amy was tightly gripping her Piko piko hammer with bruises on her head not knowing what to do. She fell scared and angry at the same time. But yet, she felt like she was useless.

"So Sonic, Ready to die?" Eggman said gripping his controls

"You wish Robuttnik!" Sonic said not being threatened in any way.

"Try and Dodge this!" Eggman yelled and missiles launched right at Sonic and tails!

They stepped to one side and the missiles flew straight past them

"Really Eggman, do you think you can hit the fastest hedgehog in the world with missiles that move like snails?" Sonic said sarcastically

"Sonic! Look out!" Knuckles yelled and jumped out of the way of the missiles.

Faster than Sonic and tails could react, the missiles came back and hit them in the back.

Sonic got up a little bruised but tails was lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding with the Tornado2 destroyed.

"Rouge! Get Tails out of here!" Sonic yelled and Rouge agreed. She picked up tails and started to run off until Eggman fired another missile at them, causing Rouge to be knocked to the ground and drop Tails.

"Going somewhere? But the parties just begun!" Eggman said and whacked Rouge and tails to one side with his huge metal tail. "Whos next?"

"EGGMAN! YOURE GOIN DOWN!" Knuckles yelled and threw his fists at the robot! He smashed one of the robot's legs and got electrocuted by the wires! He screamed in pain and fell to the ground knocked unconscious from the shock.

"Big mistake doctor!" Shadow yelled and spin dashed at eggman. But before he could hit Eggman, he was struck down by one of the metal pincers and sent smashing into the ground.

Sonic was getting tired and concerned for his friend's safety. I have to do something… Sonic thought, then he noticed Eggman was coming for Amy!

"RUN AMY!!" Sonic screamed but amy was to scared and shocked to move. She stood there trembling expecting the worst. Eggman fired tons of needles at Amy and Sonic watched in horror as they came spiralling towards her!

"AMY!!" Sonic screamed and jumped in front of the shots kicking them all away. Then the Metal tail moved rapidly towards him, and he tried to jump out of the way. But before Sonic could do anything, the metal tail wrapped itself around him and started crushing Sonic's body. Sonic started screaming in pain as the huge needle stabbed him while still crushing Sonic's body! Amy was Horrorfied! Sonic was being drenched in his own blood! But her fear and sorrow quickly turned to rage remembering how he saved her before,

"LET HIM GO!!" She screamed and she destroyed the tail, causing Sonic to drop to the ground. Amy carried on destroying the robot and eventually reached the cockpit where eggman was.

"Easy amy…don't come any closer! Go away!" Eggman said tried to escape but amy crushed the cock pit, making the robot explode! The blast knocked Amy back and sent her flying into the wall. "Ill get you for this Sonic Heroes!!" Eggman screamed as he flew off into the sky Team Rocket style.

(Pokemon).

Rouge and Tails got up weakly and saw Eggman's robot destroyed and on fire.

Tails held his arm in pain and ran over to Knuckles and Shadow who were gaining consciousness. They were hurt badly, especially knuckles.

"Ugh, my head…" Shadow groaned rubbing his head

"We need to get outta here! This place is gonna blow!" Tails said helping Knuckles get up

"Wait, where's Sonic and Amy?" Rouge said looking around, but it was really hard to see since there was so much black smoke around.

"I-Is that….Sonic?" Knuckles said weakly staring into the smoke where two Shadows were walking weakly out of the darkness. It was Sonic caring Amy! He was covered in blood, burns and bruises and only just conscious, while Amy was unconscious in his arms much the same way.

Sonic fell to his knees in pain while the others stood around him seeing if he was ok.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sonic said looking up suddenly.

Tails nodded and pressed a button on his watch and out of no where, the X tornado flew in with Cream in the Cockpit!

"I didn't know you could fly a plane." Rouge said helping knuckles into his seat.

(In this fan fic the X Tornado is a separate plane from the Tornado 2 and it has 7 seats. Back to fan fic.)

"Im a fast learner!" Cream replied happily while letting Tails into the front seat.

Shadow picked Sonic up and put him in a seat. Sonic put Amy down next to him gently (double seats) and watched her breathe weakly.

As soon as everybody was in, the X Tornado flew off just in time to clear the explosion of the egg carrier 4. Sonic felt sore and tired, and still shocked for what Amy did. He stroked the bit of hair covering her face and noticed a huge bruise on her forehead. Finally he passed out from exhaustion, with one question hovering in his mind, Why.

Ok, done. I'll have the other chapters and stories up soon, except for House of Game. Have no idea where to go with that. I'll probably make another story similar to that so don't have a fit.


	2. Sonic pov

I am Rose 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Pizu and Piko. Sega owns Sonic team.

**Chapter 2:**

**Sonic's pov**

My chest hurts like hell…Where am I? My eyes flew open and I sprung out of bed, just to be greeted with more pain in my chest and arm. The first thing that came to my mind was "Is everyone ok?". I'm in my room, in Tails' workshop. We made it into an apartment for me and my friends to live in. My room was a mess, as usual. I waked over to my mirror and looked at myself. My chest and arms were covered in bandages and I had bloodstains on my fur. I ran out of the room and down the hallway, they're bound to be in the lounge room. And of coarse, I'm right, as per usual. Tails is bandaging up his broken tail, Shadow is spinning around in his electric wheelchair, his leg is busted, Knuckles is helping bandaging up Rouge's burnt wings, with not much luck considering his knuckles ( Heh, Knuckles' knuckles) are beat. There's definitely something going on with them two, but they don't like to admit it. Cream and cheese are over at the tv looking like they're doing something. I walked over and saw a familiar Yellow rat named Pizu. He's like any other Pikachu, except he had a messy bit of fur sticking out over his head, and he could talk, he belonged to Amy.

"What are you doing here Pizu? " I asked while crossing my arms,

"Hey, cut me some slack here dude. I live here too. Still working on that evil plot to take over the world." He said while jotting down stuff on a blue print. He always says stuff like that, and yet, hes a chick magnet. As in they like patting him and making goo goo noises. I don't know how he puts up with that. Brave lil' dude.

"Hey move it! Im trying to watch tv!" a cheeky girl voice shouted behind me. I spun around to see another Pikachu sitting next to Amy on the couch. Amy's head is covered in bandages and she's still unconscious. But still, I haven't seen this Pikachu before, and I thought only Pizu could talk!

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. My name is Piko. I belong to Amy too." She said being a bit more polite. She also looked like other Pikachus except her long yellow ears were down instead of poking up, and instead of a lightning bolt tail, she had an oversize hammer on the end of her tail. Wouldn't wanna mess with her. I looked at her with a "Since when did Amy get a pikachu?" look. She saw the way I'm staring at her.

" Birthday Present. Don't ask."

"Is Amy gonna be ok?" I asked while kneeling down at the couch.

"Ask Fox boy."

"I told you not to call me that…" Tails said with a sweat drop,

"Hey every Rose has her thorn. And Amy's happens to be me. I can call you anything a bloody well want." Piko said while playing with Amy's hammer.

" Anyway, she's got a massive bruise on her forehead, so she might need a little more sleep. She'll survive though." Tails said getting right back to the point.

"Hey Piko, do you even like Pizu?" Shadow asked driving into the scene on his wheel chair

"What? You mean Duch tape boy? Get real, hes a freak-a-Zoid!" Piko said

" Hey Pizu I thought you were a chick magnet?" Knux said while trying to punch with his knuckles, but ending up hurting himself.

" Heh (sweatdrop) not to all species…" Pizu said while playing with his hair(fur).

I'm ignoring their little conversation. All that matters now is that Amy gets better. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. But I wish she would just wake up. Please, just wake up…Please…

Ok, so I've made a lot of changes, still good right?

Silence

Right?

Tumble weed

Fine… REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Amnesia

I Am rose 

Disclaimer: Sega owns all but pizu and piko.

Chapter 3 Amy's Pov 

Where…am I? This place is so, dark…oh yeah, I'm asleep. But then, who am I? I don't remember a thing… Except for a blue blur. I need to wake up so I can find some answers.

I open my eyes and looked around. This place is so unfamiliar to me. Its 12 at night, and the only light that's in the room, is the tv. My head is hurting badly, and I have no idea why.

I managed to let out a little "Ow…" sound, but it was quiet. I sat up.

I cock my head to one side, who's that guy in front of me? He's a dark blue hedgehog and has long quills. He's in peaceful asleep. He looks kinda cute like that, but I don't want to get close, just in case he's dangerous. I stood up and nearly fell down from the dizziness in my head. I walked to the window, to see where I was. I looked down and see I'm really high up, must be an apartment, but in the middle of a forest?

"Amy?" I hear a gentle voice say. I spin around quickly and see the blue hedgehog standing in front of me! I step back,

"Amy, what's wrong?" He said stepping towards me. Who's Amy? Why does he keep calling me that? I panic for a second, and look around to find somewhere to escape. He steps toward me again, I don't know what to do, I look behind me and at him again. I guess I have no choice but to force my way out. I push him out of the way and run for my life, not looking back, but looking for an open window or something.

"Hey, wait!" I hear him yell and run after me. In a single second, he's right in front of me and is holding my arm tight, Man he's fast!

"Amy!" He's scarier now. I pull out of his grip and spot a staircase, so I run as fast as I can to them. They lead up to the top balcony, where it is raining heavily, there's no way out, I'm trapped! I turn around to see the blue hedgehog come up the stairs and walk towards me, as a flash of lightning lights up the stormy sky for a minute.

"Please Amy, listen to me." He said. Suddenly from behind him, a robot knocks him out of the way and picks me up! I scream as I feel myself being lifted up in the air, and being taken away above the clouds! It's all too much, I begin to lose consciousness… What's gonna happen to me? Who is that hedgehog? Who…Am…I?…

**Normal Pov**

It was morning, the storm was cleared, and it was a beautiful day. Except, something is missing…

"ARGGHH!"

Everyone heard this scream and rushed to the kitchen where it was coming from and saw Pizu terrified.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked in shock, and grumpy from being awoken

"THE BIG MACS ARE OFF!" Pizu yelled and burst into tears

"We can always make more…" Rouge says annoyed.

"Thanks Rouge, you're a pal." Pizu said pulling himself together "Hey, Where's Shadow and Amy?"

"I could use some help." Shadow said behind the corner, bumping into the wall on his electric wheel chair.

"But where's Sonic and Amy?" Cream said sounding a little worried.

"Eh, Sonics sleeping on the roof." Pizu said playing with duck tape. "Dunno where Amy is though."

Everyone looks at each other and run up stairs to the top balcony, where Sonic lay unconscious and socking wet on the floor.

"Sonic, wake up!" Tails said shaking Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes quickly and sat up, looking around.

"Sonic, what happened? Where's Amy?" Knuckles asked

"Amy! She got kidnapped by one of Eggman's robots!" He said getting up. Then he remembered the way she acted, like he was a ghost or something "She acted like I was freaking Frankenstein!"

"Uh…Ok… Well, we'll look in to that later, we just gotta get her back! We don't know what kind of condition she's in!" Tails said and ran down stairs to his workshop, and everybody followed. Sonic stoped and looked up at the sky.

"Amy…" Sonic whispered.


	4. Amy Roboto?

I Am Rose 

Disclaimer: I will some day rule over Sonic team, but until then, they own them. I own Pizu and Piko.

Bocoe-silver

Decoe-yellow

Chapter 4 

In a dark, cold room, lay an unconscious, pink hedgehog, soaking wet from the rain the night earlier. Amy's eyes slowly opened and she sat up, shaking the dizziness off.

" Where am I?" She said to herself. She looked around, the walls were cold and grey and it looked like she was in a prison cell, only the bared door was open.

Amy stood up and walked out of the cell, everything was much the same as in the cell, except for a metal door at the end of the room. She slowly walked towards it and jumped back when it slid open. Beyond the doorway was another grey room, which looked like some sort of control room. In front of her was a big chair, with two robots standing beside it looking like they were doing something. The robots spotted her and approached her. One was tall, skinny and yellow and one was short and grey. The yellow one stepped forward to talk, Amy reacted and stepped back in fear.

"Do not be afraid Miss Rose, the Dr wants to see you."

"This is a hospital?" They fell in anime style and got back up with sweat drops

"Not **that **sort of doctor." Amy looked doubtful but folowed anyway. The chair spun around as they approached it. There was an egg-shaped, old looking man with an orange moustache and black glasses.

"I've been expecting you Amy." He said. Amy got a little intimidated,

"who-who's Amy? " She said nervously. Eggman noticed this.

"Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm. My name is Dr Eggman, and I know what happened to you." He said reassuringly. Amy's fear was replaced with curiosity and questions filled her head once again. "What happened to me? Why don't I remember who I am?"

"Long story Miss Rose. Decoe, Bocoe, get this young lady a chair!" He demanded to his two robots

"I don't know why he has chosen her…" Decoe sighed "She's a little on the weak and dumb side."

"So is Dr Eggman." Bocoe added

"Don't mind them. They like to do that sort of thing." Eggman said with a calm voice.

Decoe and Bocoe came back with a chair and Amy sat down. She gave Eggman a curious and questioning look, waiting for him to speak. He sipped at some coffee and finally spoke.

"You're name is Amy Ro…" He paused a second, she would probably remember if he told her real name. "…Amy Roboto. You and I are partners. We used to collect pretty emeralds and build robots to rule the world!" He lied, Partly.

Amy didn't know what to say. Rule the world? Was that what she was like?

"…But an evil Hedgehog by the name of, Sonic, always gets in our way. If I hadn't gotten you out of there, who knows what he would of done to you!"

Amy gulped nervously. That blue hedgehog **was** no good.

" I wasn't able to save you when he kidnapped you before. I don't know what he did to you, but I do know that is how you lost you're memory."

It all made sense now. She was an evil hedgehog girl. Well, if that was who she was, she couldn't fight her past… If she had one…

"…So what do ya say, will you join me, to defeat Sonic, and claim World domination…" He said and put his hand out in front of her "Partner?"


	5. A random Island And longer chapter!

I Am Rose 

Disclaimer: Sega owns everything but Pizu and Piko.

Chapter 5 

The X tornado flew across the dawn sky. In it were Tails, Rouge, Shadow and Cream and Cheese. Sonic and Knuckles were sitting on the outside wings and pizu and piko were hanging on for their lives.

" Are you sure you're ok out there you guys?" Tails said

" Yep." Sonic said still day dreaming

"You bet." Knux said still punching with his knuckles and hurting them, again,

"NO!!" Pizu and Piko screamed and they fell off the wings and plummeted to their deaths into the ocean.

" Are they dead?" Shadow said in concern

"Nah. You should know by now, Pikachus don't die. They're indestructible." Cream said patting Cheese "Why?"

"Yeah Shadow, you hate cute things." Rouge said raising an eyebrow

" Uh, just curious. Yeah, lets go with that." Shadow said secretly hugging his Pikachu doll.

"It's not a doll! It's an action figure!"

Sure it is Shadow. Sure it is. Surprisingly, Sonic wasn't interested in this weird conversation, he was too busy thinking.

Sonic Pov 

I can't stop thinking about Amy. Is she ok? Why was she acting that way? Why do I have this feeling? … I just don't know…

Normal Pov 

" …Sooo…Where'd the wing go?" Cream said calmly

" What?!" Tails said. He turned around and of coarse, the wing where pizu and piko were was gone. "OH CRAP!"

"Where'd the wing go?!" Knuckles practically screamed into Sonic's ear

"Wha, who, where, why, huh?" Sonic snapped out of his daydream and looked at the plane "Oh crap."

The plane spun out of control into an unknown island. Meanwhile…

Pizu and piko's heads were planted in the ground in a rain forest. Two muffled voices were having a conversation underground.

" Why didn't I just sit on Cream's lap the whole way?" Pizu whined "…And why aren't we dead?"

"Because we're pikachus, ducktape brain! We don't die." Piko said

" Makes me glad to be a pikachu…Stop calling me that."

"No."

"Yes."

Silence…

"I just remembered something." Pizu brakes the silence.

"What?" Piko asks

" We can't breathe."

"Good point."

They struggle to get their heads out and finally, piko flies out.

" Swearing in Spanish "stops cursing and looks up at a Battle ship in the air piloted by Eggman in front of her "Uh, Pizu…"

Pizu flies out next to her "What?" looks up " Oh god."

"Shall we run screaming?"

" Oh yes lets." Look at each other, then the machine, then run screaming like girls through the forest. Piko is excused cause she is in fact a girl herself.

It was the same Battle ship from Sonic X, but improved, and had all 7 chaos emeralds powering it.

Eggman sighed at Pizu's girlyness

" That was those Pikachus, that means Sonic and the rest are here. Took them long enough…"

He turned to Decoe and Bocoe " Is everything ready for the attack?"

"The Egg carrier X is ready Dr Eggman." Bocoe said. Eggman then turned to Amy, who was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. " Are you ready?"

" Yep." She said sounding a bit like Shadow when he was evil. She no longer had the sweet look on her face, but a dark vengeful one.

" Alright then, remember the training you had and you should be fine."

She nodded in deep thought, keeping her eyes closed. She had been training for days, improving her skills with her hammer, building her strength and sharpening her speed, she wasn't afraid of anything now. She was sure she was ready, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her past than Eggman had told her, so she couldn't trust anyone but herself at the moment. Maybe she could get some answers out of that blue hedgehog, Sonic.

Pizu and Piko were running through the rain forest desperately looking for Sonic and the gang.

"How do you know they're even here Pizu? They could of ditched us and flew off." Piko said running out of breath

"Because we ripped off the wings to get revenge ya idiot! Plus me and Cheese share a special bond in friendship and we know where each other are." Pizu said panting

" I thought you two were enemies?"

" No, that's me and you."

" Oh yeah. So where is he?"

"By my calculations, he should be right…" He suddenly smacks into a tree " -Behind this tree…"

"That was embarrassing…" Piko sighed then saw Cheese come out of some bushes behind the tree. " Hey Cheese."

" Chao! (Hey Piko)" Cheese said happily, then saw Pizu launched into the tree, " Chao Chao Chao? (Ran into the tree again?)"

"Yep. Where's Cream? And Sonic? And FoxBoy?"

" Stop calling me that!!" Tails wined as he and the rest of them came out of the bushes as well.

" Piko, Pizu, have you seen Amy?" Sonic said

"…Or Eggman?" Shadow said also

" We haven't seen Amy…" Piko said, Sonic was saddened at this, "…But we have seen Eggman's battle ship, and that's why we were running and screaming like girls through the rain forest and how Pizu became of this." She finishes and points to pizu

"A little help please." Pizu says. Suddenly,

"EEEEKKKK!" A High pitched scream is heard behind them

"Cream!" Sonic says ready to save her from something

" Uh, I'm right here." Cream says

" Rouge?"

" Wasn't me." Rouge says looking startled

They turn to see Knuckles running around in circles and screaming like a girl.

" What's wrong?" Shadow said with his wheel chair stuck in the mud

" THERES A SPIDER ON MY HEAD!!!"

Everybody has a sweat drop

" Girl." Pizu says and everybody turns and stares at him " What?"

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and they had reached a lake. Water was gushing down a near by waterfall and there wasn't much trees around as there were before.

" Water!" Pizu said happily and jumped in the lake

Rouge spread her wings and flew up into the air " Ok, me and tails will take to the air and look around for Eggman, you guys look for food."

" Yeah I'm starving…" Piko said and sat on a rock next to the water

Shadow was getting bored of sitting in a wheel chair all day, and tried to stand up.

" Uh, Shadow, are you sure you're okay standing up Mr Shadow?" Cream asked taking off her shoes to get into the water.

" I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! Of coarse I'll be fine." He put pressure on his cast and started walking around " See?"

Sonic sat down on a log and stared into space. He was so messed up, which hadn't happened before in his life. He just couldn't stop worrying about Amy. Knuckles sat down next to him.

" Thinking about Amy again aren't ya?" Knux asked, Sonic only nodded, looking like he was in a trance. " Don't worry, she's been kidnapped thousands of times before. Heck she's known as the professional hostage! She'll be fine."

" That's not what I'm worried about." Sonic said in a low tone. Knuckles had never seen Sonic act this way before! Something was definitely up. Sonic sighed deeply, " She saved my life back there… and then she acted as I were Eggman or something… And now I can't stop thinking about her…"

Knux knew where this was going. Sonic was falling in love with Amy. He knew how Sonic felt. He loves Rouge, but he still hasn't had the courage to tell her yet. But he wasn't sure Rouge would feel the same, so he keeps it to himself. Knux opened his mouth to say something when…

" Sonic!" Tails yelled out they all turned around to see Rouge and Tails fly back down, and behind them was the Egg carrier X! Sonic, Knux and Shadow jumped into a attack position as it flew closer and stoped in mid air.

" Hello Sonic Heroes! I'm back!"

Wow, that was the longest chapter so far! I'm putting off all my stories to finish this one ok? I'll probably make a sequel to this so watch out for that when this is finished.


	6. Fighting and one bad joke

**I am Rose**

Disclaimer: Sega owns all but Pizu and Piko… I think…

Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with Christmas and everything. To those who have been reviewing, thank you so much! I'm trying to get this done, and I got inspiration from the last episode of Sonic X. Man can Amy kick ass! To those who think I have something against Shadow, I don't. I find it funny when he gets out of character in scenes. He's one of my favourite characters! Yay, Muffins! I've already drawn evil and super Amy, they looks cool enough. I just had to make things clear. On with the story!

Chapter 6

"I shall finally have, my revenge! MUA HA HA HA HA!!" Eggman said on the loud speaker.

Sonic suddenly filled with rage " WHERES AMY?!" he shouted out, but Eggman kept on laughing. Sonic grew impatient " ANSWER ME!!" he yelled and spin dashed up at the battle ship!

The rest had never seen him in this much fury; usually he would stay cool!

Then something jumped from the ship and knocked Sonic to the ground before he could deliver the blow!

" What was that?" Shadow said to no one in particular

Sonic jumped to his feet and looked around to see what hit him, when Eggman came out of the Egg carrier in the improved version of The Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure/ Sonic Adventure DX). Then he spotted it, standing on the front glass of the Egg Viper 2, but the sun's gleam was preventing him from seeing what, or who it was.

" Who's that?" Piko asked not letting her guard down

" Sonic Heroes, meet my new friend and you're worst nightmare…" Eggman said and the shadow jumped down and landed metres away from Sonic. His eyes widened,

" Amy?"

Everybody looked at her confused at what Eggman said, but a second glance into her cold, vengeful eyes made them gasp.

Cream, however, ran over to Amy and hugged her relieved " Oh Amy! You're ok!"

Amy gave her a dark look at punched her hard into a tree! Cream fell unconscious and Cheese ran to her side. Sonic kept staring at Amy horrified, this couldn't be the Amy we know could it?

Rouge took flight and darted at Amy in a kick attack " What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Amy blocked Rouge's attack and threw her up in the air! She held out her hand and her Hammer appeared in it, she jumped in to the air (the sort of speed and height you'd expect from Sonic, Shadow or Knuckles) and swung it into Rouge's gut causing it to wind her. Amy landed on the ground and watched Rouge fall into Knuckles arms.

" Rouge are you ok?" Knuckles asked

" Yeah…" Rouge mumbled weakly. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Shadow broke the silence,

" That's it, you're dead!" He yelled, until Tails stepped out and stoped him.

" No Shadow! We can't hurt her! She's our friend!" Tails said

" Yeah and our owner." Pizu added

" Would our friend hurt us!?" Knuckles said angrily

Amy was getting impatient, " Cmon! Am I gonna have to attack you little mice?"

"…Lets go kick ass." Pizu said

" Right behind ya!" Piko said and they ran at Amy, Pizu started the attack,

" THUN-"

" –DER-"

"BOLT!!" They yelled together and they shot lightning at Amy, who didn't move an inch!

She closed her eyes and the bolt struck her, only to be absorbed!

" WTF?!" Pizu said annoyed

Amy then opened her eyes and pointed her hand at Pizu and Piko, and the lightning shot out and hit Pizu and Piko.

" I didn't know she could do that…" Piko said Shocked, get it? Shocked! Oh never mind…

Amy smirked and took a fighting pose.

" 4 down, 4 to go."

I'm gonna put this on hold for a bit because of Christmas, and a one-shot Xmas Fanfic, like a carol. This may take a while so please be patient. MORE TO COME!! NO FLAMES PLEASE. Or I'll cry. Please review!


	7. Kickass Amy!

I am rose 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, and Pizu and piko. Don't cha just love em?

Thanks for the reviews, especially from my best reviewers; Super Metal Sonic, and Sallytherabbit! Couldn't have gotten this far without ya! Anyway, I'd like to point out that I got flamed on a stupid Story I made, "Stuck in a tree". I got reported twice, god knows why, and I got flamed a couple of times. This story wasn't flamed (Thank God…). If it was flamed I'd get so depressed I'd cancel the story and cry until the world was flooded. That would possibly happen if this gets taken off too. If you're getting sick of the cliff hangers, I'll try to longer the chapters and get it over with as quickly as possible. But that's up to you guys. On with the story!!

Chapter 7 

Tails picked Pizu and Piko up and ran over to Cheese.

Knuckles put Rouge down gently next to Cream and Cheese and turned to face Shadow, he had had enough!

" That's it! I'm putting a stop to this before anybody else gets hurt!" he said angrily, Shadow nodded,

" We're all gonna have to attack at the same time, and we'll have this all wrapped up." Shadow said in his usual calm and cool voice. Sonic snapped out of his trance just as they were about to attack,

" No guys, we can't hurt her! It's not her fault she's like this, there must be another way!"

" And what do you want us to do?!" Knuckles said

"…" Sonic fell silent, Knuckles was right, there wasn't any other way of bringing her to her censes…

" Yeah I thought so." Knuckles said and he and Shadow darted towards Amy.

" Its about time…" Amy muttered with her eyes closed.

Knuckles threw his fists at her, only to find she had disappeared!

" What the hell?! Where'd she go?" He said looking around, then he was kicked hard in the back! He fell to the ground and looked up to see Amy standing above him,

"WTF?!"

Amy smirked as she threw up and down a Chaos Emerald in her hand, Shadow's eyes grew wide.

" She must have used Chaos Control!"

Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other in disbelief,

" I thought only Sonic and Shadow knew how to do that?" Bocoe said

" How could she become that strong over night?" Decoe said " It's Psychically, Mentally and verbally impossible!"

" Why verbally?"

" I don't know! I just felt like saying it!"

" Shut up, this is interesting!" Eggman said

Shadow shook it off and ran at Amy, using a Homing Attack, just to be greeted by a Hammer in his face. He fell back, but recovered quickly, just as Knuckles got back up.

" That's it, now we get serious!" Shadow said rubbing his face, and he used Chaos Control.

Knuckles attacked once again throwing punches at Amy, but she kept dodging them, then he unexpectedly kicked her in the stomach which sent her fling through the air, then Shadow reappeared behind her and punched her to the ground!

Sonic couldn't bare seeing her being beaten like this, he was feeling ripped apart. He felt like screaming, but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything but stare. Tails was getting scared, which rarely happened when he was around Sonic, but since he could see the fear in Sonic's face, he felt the same.

Poor Cheese was stuck with 2 unconscious Pikachus, which was hell because Piko snored and Pizu kept mentioning things in his sleep like " I am Woman hear me roar!" or " Bad Sonic, no humping".

Shadow landed in front of Amy and Knuckles came beside him. Amy was unconscious alright. Or, so they thought…

Her eyes flung open and she ran Sonic-speed behind them!

" What the-" Shadow said and turned around, " When did she get so fast?!"

Amy gave an evil grin, which scared Knuckles a bit, and she flung her Hammer, causing a tornado! They barely had time to escape it when it sucked them up and spun them around, flinging them through the air.

" Perfect." Amy muttered and she jumped up towards them. "Now for a taste of your own medicine!" she said and flew punches at them, then knocked them to the ground with her Hammer.

" KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled and limped to his side.

Sonic stared at Amy, horrified. What had they're sweet little Amy become?

Amy looked over at Sonic and saw the fear in his eyes. She chuckled a bit

" Hm, Hm, Hm… You should be scared Sonic…" She said darkly. She took a second glance into his eyes and saw something else… Was it hate? Was it sorrow? Or was it…Love? … But then again, what was this "Love". It meant nothing to her now. It'd seemed she had forgotten what love was and felt like, the fuzzy feeling inside every time you see them, the warmth of a kiss, the obsession, the rapid beating of the heart… But, what was a heart? Even though she was lost in confusion, her face didn't show it, instead it kept the cold, vengeful look. She walked towards Sonic, but he just stepped back.

" Amy, I don't wanna hurt you…" He said

She stopped, confused "And why not?"

" Because…Because…" He wanted to say it, he wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, it would remind her about her true identity, but he couldn't, he couldn't speak. What was happening to him?

Amy raised a brow, this was the guy who kept beating Eggman, while keeping his cool?

' stuff it' She thought and kept walking towards him

Sonic was brung back to reality " No Amy, I'm not fighting you!" He said standing his ground.

" Really?" she said and stopped a metre away from him, and she punched him into a rock,

" Gonna fight me now?" She said again

" Never." Sonic said getting up again, only to be knocked away by her Hammer. He slid across the ground, but got back up again. Amy started punching away at him and kicked him hard into a tree.

He was in a lot of pain, not only physically but mentally too. But despite the bruises and bleeding, he stood back up holding his arm. Amy stared at him amazed,

" Why won't you fight me?"

" Because… You're our friend…" He said

Amy's eyes widened

" …And You saved my life… Don't you remember?"

Amy stared at him, and shook off the confusion " LIAR!" She yelled and continued punching him, and hit him into the lake with her hammer!

Sonic hardly had any energy, and Amy watched him sink to the bottom. Suddenly, a vision appeared before her eyes! She remembered, she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and Sonic dived in to save her life! She got even more confused and dived in after Sonic! She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface, and put him on the grass. Her eyes widened and she stepped back from him, realising what she'd done.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING AMY?! QUICK, THROW HIM BACK IN!!" Eggman yelled

Amy started trembling " I…I can't…"

" Whadayamean you can't?!"

" I just can't…" She whispered

" LISTEN YOU LITTLE COW, I'M YOURE MASTER, YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM ME!!!" He screamed at her

Amy had had enough of this… She had to get away!

" I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!!" She screamed and pointed her Hammer at him. Then unbelievably, she summoned the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and a powerful beam shot out of her hammer and at Eggman and the Egg carrier! The Egg Viper 2 and Egg carrier exploded sending Eggman, Decoe and boecoe flying! She started glowing, and the chaos emeralds spun around her. There was a flash of light and she turned into Super Amy! Her fur was light blue, her hair had pink streaks in them and she was floating in mid-air! Tears were falling as she flew up into the sky and disappeared through the black clouds with lightning flashing in the sky.

Sonic had struggled to stay awake, but all his energy was used up, and he let his eyes close at last, using his last bit of energy to mutter

" Amy…"

Wow! That took a lot of thought! Why does he always say her name at the end of each chapter, we'll never know… This is nearly finished , but I've already decided to make a sequel. I don't know for sure, but I might make it out of the poem, Behind the Rose. PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Or I'll kill Pizu off. Iwill! …Ok, so I won't but I might do something else really really bad!


	8. Happy Ending

So many images flashed through Super Amy's mind as she flew Sonic-speed towards Station Square. Most contained Sonic, which confused her even more. Why was she seeing so much of him? He's the enemy, but then, so was everyone else now. She realised she'd been tricked. Eggman was lying all along. She didn't know anything any more. But she couldn't help but wonder why that blue hedgehog wouldn't fight her like the rest did, or why she went and saved him? Then, everything went black…

The X tornado few through the thundery sky with everyone inside looking for Amy. They had all recovered from the fight, Tails was still a little in shock but was well enough to pilot the plane. Knuckles looked over at Sonic, who was staring out the window, worried.

" Are you ok Sonic?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder, they were in a double seat,

" Yeah…" Sonic lied sadly

" Ow my freaking head…" Pizu wined holding his head

" Shut up Duck Tape boy!" Piko yelled

" Ok…" Pizu said and everybody turned and looked at him like he was crazy " Uh… I mean… You shut up!" everybody went back to searching and ignoring Pizu's and Piko's conversation.

" Why would she betray us like this?" Piko asked sadly

" Maybe she's drunk?" Pizu said

" Yeah… Wait, 12 year olds don't drink!"

" I did."

Rouge looked at Pizu, shook her head and turned to the rest " Cmon guys, think! Where would an evil person, or Amy, go when they have that much power?"

" Um… Hey! Lets ask Shadow! He was evil at one stage!" Tails said

Shadow looked at Tails offended " I wasn't evil! Just… Misunderstood! Besides, I wouldn't have a clue where she would go."

" What about Pizu?" Cream asked holding Cheese

" What about me?" Pizu said clueless

" Well, you're evil, aren't you?"

" Oh yeah, that's right…I forgot I was evil and psychotic…"

" How could you forget you're evil?" Knuckles asked raising a brow

" I don't know… Now lets see, where would I go if I had a sudden out burst of power and rage… Oh! The nearest city!"

Sonic stopped day dreaming and looked at Pizu " Station Square!… Why the nearest city?"

" Y' know, Lots of things to destroy, watch the people scream and run around in circles before dieing… It's entertaining!"

" Like Pie?" Piko asked

" Yeah! Like Pie! I've studied evil for years."

" Ok… Tails! To Station Square!" Sonic said pointing to the up coming city, and The X Tornado sped off towards it.

Amy found herself standing on a grassy cliff that was next to a huge lake in the middle of a Jungle or Forest. The sky was full of pitch-black clouds, and it was raining heavily, the only light, was the lightning crashing down everywhere. But there was another source of light; A huge shadow with evil red eyes destroying everything in it's path! The sight of it made her sick to her stomach and shudder uncontrollably.

" What will we do Spine?" she gentle female voice ask.

She turned around and saw a whole tribe of Hedgehogs and other animals. The men and some woman held weapons, while others stood behind and watched in fear. The Woman who had spoke was a White Cat. She had a collar around her neck with a light blue crystal hanging down from it, wore a top like Tikal's (White and shows belly button), a pair of jeans and black shoes. She had long hair and wore it in a ponytail and she had long whiskers and pointy ears that moved once in a while. Next to her stood a muscular, red, Male hedgehog. He also wore a collar on his neck, this one also had a blue crystal. His hair (Quills) were in the shape of a Mohawk, though they curled down slightly, he wore no shoes or gloves.

" We are going to have to attack." He answered

" Attack! But we are too weak!" A teenager boy hedgehog yelled

" I'm afraid we don't have a choice…" He answered with his eyes closed.

Amy then saw three girls and two Pikachus behind them. Because she knew this was a vision, or dream, she walked closer to the tribe and got a closer look at the children. The first one was a pink hedgehog, or was it a cat? She must have been both. She looked about two and she had a long tail with a ring hovering on it, but the ring was larger than she was, and she wore a collar, with another crystal on it. The two Pikachus looked 5 and they looked remarkably like Pizu and Piko… The last girl was a pink hedgehog that looked like the "Hedgecat's" twin, she had a collar that had another crystal on it, what was with the crystals? She stared at the pink hedgehog, it reminded her of someone… Then her eyes widened, that girl was… HER! Then suddenly she noticed something unbelievable.

" It's him again…" She whispered. There he was… A 5 year old Sonic was holding the little Amy protecting her from harm… Next to him was a 6 year old Knuckles, except he was a lot more cowardly than he was in the future… he was hiding behind sonic with tears running down his face. Amy stared at Sonic in shock.

Spike turned to the white cat

" Kitty, I want you to take Pizu, Piko, and the kids and run as far away from here as you can." He said

" But Spike… What about you?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes,

" As leader of the Rose Tribe, I must stay and fight as well. Sselemon has already taken too many lives… Now Sonic and Knuckles will have to grow up without a mother or father…" He said clenching his fists " please… run…."

Amy gasped. Those poor boys…

Kitty nodded in understanding, and picked up the children. They looked at the shadow, their Father (Spike) and then their mother (Kitty) afraid, Naive to what was happening. Kitty took their hands and ran away into the forest behind them, and Amy followed. But the shadow noticed, and shot a beam of power at them! Amy heard a deafening scream and she ran faster and gasped, as she saw Kitty on the ground, bleeding! The girls and the Pikachus were on the ground unharmed, but in shock, knuckles was crying loudly.

" (Cough) Sonic… Take the rest far away from here… Just run like you've never ran before…" She managed to say before closing her eyes. Sonic's eyes widened and hesitated, but then pushed the kids up and signalled them to run. He and the others ran for the jungle but stopped, staring up into the dark glasses of a bald, fat man with an orange moustache.

" Come on kids! We have to get out!" He said while other children and mothers ran past him.

Sonic was about to go but stopped. He left Amy! He turned around and ran to amy, who was crying on her dead mother's body. Sonic walked up towards her.

" Come on Amy! We ha- ha- have to gwo!"

Little amy stopped and looked up and stared at the monster in front of her that had killed her mother… Then her eyes started to glow a light blue colour and her hair and crystal started to hover…

Then everything went black again…

--

The X Tornado had landed in the city on a street and everybody was outside discussing the situation, while it was pouring down with rain.

"Sonic, Amy's coming this way and will be here any second! What are we gonna do?" Tails asked

Sonic had thought about this the whole time, and had made up his mind.

" The only way to, make her listen, and remember, we have to fight her." He said.

" Are you sure you're ready?" Rouge asked hugging Knuckles

" I'm sure…" Sonic said looking to the ground

" We'd like to help, but we're too weak from the last battle, you're on your own Sonic." Shadow said

Sonic nodded,

" But how are we gonna get these people to a safer place?" He asked

" Run everybody! A battle's gonna happen!" Cream yelled

" Chao Chao Chao Chao! ( Yeah, get the hell out of here ya damn Hobos!)" but the Humans ignored them

" We can fix that." Pizu said, grabbing his Ducktape and caned Whipped Cream and he climbed on top of the Tornado X, Shadow following. Shadow cleared his throat and…

" RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES! THERES A PSYCHO PIKACHU WITH RABIES AND DUCKTAPE, AND HE'S TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

Everybody in the city looks at him like he's crazy, then looks at pizu, who was holding out his ducktape and had whipped cream coming out of his mouth.

" Rar."

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" All the Humans scream and run for their lives leaving the street to the Sonic team.

" All right." Pizu and Shadow say and hi-five. Pizu then grabs his cream and starts spaying it down his throat.

" Ready?" Shadow asked

" Ready." Sonic answered, and the 7 Chaos Emeralds circled his body rapidly, turning him into…

" SUPER SONIC!"

Thanks Pizu.

" That's what I'm here for."

Just as that happened, Super Amy came speeding towards them and landed metres away from Super Sonic.

" Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here. So, are you gonna fight me this time?" She said smirking

" You bet."

The two stared at each other for a while, then launched themselves at each other. Super Amy was throwing kicks and punches at Super Sonic, but he dodged every one, and punched her up into the air.

Super Amy stayed hovering in the air, before Super Sonic came up and tried to grab her, only to be grabbed himself (Its not what you think.). Super Amy held him by the neck and threw him into the ground. He smiled to himself and pushed himself off the ground at high speeds. His knuckle launched into her stomach, making her winded. She held her tummy and looked up at him, waiting for him to finish her off, but he didn't, he just stood (Or hovered) there smiling warmly. What was this guy's problem! He decided to take the chance and she went to attack him while he was off guard, only to be attacked herself. Super Sonic punched away at her rapidly, and knocked her to the ground. She got back up and flew up to Super Sonic and started fighting again.

Cream couldn't stand seeing them fight like this any more, and she hugged Cheese and closed her eyes.

" Tell me when it's sae to look…" She whimpered to Pizu and Piko

" Ok Cream." Piko said warmly, while Pizu stuffed his face with popcorn.

Knuckles and Rouge were still holding each other, they had somehow become closer by the events in the past few days. Shadow was silent, like his normal self. Tails was silent as well, except for constant whispers saying,

" Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die…"

It had all come down to this. Super Sonic and Super Amy were hovering just above the ground now, both panting and worn out. Especially Amy.

" Wh- Why are we… Fighting?" Amy managed to ask looking to the ground. Sonic smiled and hovered closer to her.

" Because you can't find the truth. Nor handle it." He said softly.

Amy looked up at him.

" We're you're friends Amy. Don't you remember the old days, adventuring, rescuing, kicking Eggman's ass… Don't you remember all that?" He said softly.

Amy didn't know anything anymore, and he was getting too close to her! She remembered the vision she had earlier, and filled with anger, completely losing it!

She grabbed her Hammer and swung it at Super Sonic! She stopped herself from hitting him as the Hammer was only inches from his head, and he didn't move an inch. She let the Hammer drop to the ground and she fell to her knees, breaking into tears. She went out of Super mode and went back to normal. She was so confused, why had she stopped herself from hitting him? It would have finished him off! Sonic came out of Super mode too. He walked closer to Amy and dropped to his knees to look at her. She looked up at him,

" I…I just can't remember…" She said sadly

Sonic smiled with his eyes half open, he rested his hand on Amy's face and pulled her closer. Amy tried to resist, but she couldn't, she didn't want to… Sonic leaned in closer and closed his eyes, Amy did the same. Then finally their lips met, in a burst of passion. Everything else was blocked out as they were in their own world, just the two of them. Everything in this time all flooded back to Amy, she remembered who she was! But she didn't really care at this time as she was kissing her one true hero.

Everybody except Cream, Knuckles and Pizu were shocked.

" Is it safe to look yet?" Cream asked

" Yep." Pizu said. Cream removed her hands from her eyes, looked at Sonic and Amy and squealed,

" EEK! My eyes! They burn!"

" Pizu!" Piko yelled

" What?" Pizu said innocently

Sonic and Amy broke the kiss and looked at each other lovingly and out of breath.

" Are you back?" Sonic asked panting

" Uh huh." Amy replied staring into his emerald eyes

Sonic whispered something in Amy's ear.

" I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy whispered and they kissed once more.

"Thankyou Sonic…I finally know who I am… I am friend to those around me… I am the girl to protect you and hold you forever… I am… I am… Rose…

The End


End file.
